conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nearly Real World
IMPORTANT NOTICE: ''As of April, 2017, this Conworld project is inactive, as there are only two currently active users with countries in this world. However, if you would still like to join, please do not hesitate to post an application on Javants' Talkpage.'' NOTICE: ''As of January 2016, the Nearly Real World will be undergoing a revamp and new aesthetics and organisation will be in place. All nations that have previously existed in the nearly real world will be removed, and a reapplication is required by the user and needs to be sent to Javants. If a new country wishes to become part of the nearly real world, again, please apply through the user Javants.'' The Nearly Real World is a world which is similar to the real world. It's just that in the Nearly Real World, there are a few more countries than in our world - and a few more land masses. The Nearly Real World is a place where made-up nations and the people thereof can be outlined, on the condition that the nation is supposed to be located on the planet Earth and is there right now. No former nations, no fantasy countries - this is for 'made-up' real-world nations. Editing the NRW is open to everybody with restrictions. You are entitled to add your own nation and edit it to your heart's content. However, please do not edit or contribute to a nation which is not your creation without the creator's consent. For more, please see the section on ''Rules ''below before you begin your editing. For applications, please write to Javants. Rules: Main Article: Rules of the Nearly Real World The Nearly Real World is designed to be an open platform realism world, in which people are free to create realistic nations on Earth with an alternate political and geographical timeline. However, in order for consistency and the maintenance of a high standard, there are a few rules that must be adhered to for nations in the Nearly Real World, which are detailed below in brief. It is highly recommended that you read the rules in the link above in full ''before ''you begin creating your nation. By creating a nation in the Nearly Real World, you acknowledge that you have read and agree to comply to these rules, which are, in brief, as follows: # In order to create a nation in the Nearly Real World, you must apply through the user Javants (See Rules of the Nearly Real World), in order to help maintain consistency and for administrative purposes on the Nearly Real World home page. # Your Nation must exist in the here-and-now Earth. This means that you cannot have a fantasy or science fiction nation, and that it must still comply with the laws and history of the everyday 'real' worlds. A fair degree of realism is required. Your nation should not be a utopia, nor should it be hell-on-earth. Moderation is key. Similarly, you cannot be a die-hard, communist dictatorship and have excellent diplomatic relations and trade with the USA. # For the purpose of aesthetics, your nation must '''contain a small heading which reads '''This Nation is part of the Nearly Real World, and also should have a Nation Infobox Table (on which more information can be found at the page Nation Infobox Help!) # International events within the Nearly Real World require group discussion and involvement. If an event occurs that has world-wide implications, it must be decided upon by the community in the Nearly Real World talk page. For example, one nation cannot decide that their is an impending global apocalypse without the consent of other nations in the Nearly Real World. Similarly, if an international festival or event is occurring, nations must veto and arrange a situation (as with the Olympics or World Cup). # It is important that several copyright and privacy rules are undertaken and adhered to in order for people's nations in the Nearly Real World to be respected and maintained. Thus, refrain from adding to or expanding on the pages of other nations, unless other-wise mentioned or in consultation with that nation's creator. Do not create any events which involve that nation without consensus or agreement from the said nation. # If your nation or a related page to your nation has not been edited in over two months, then your nation will be removed from the Nearly Real World. You can reapply to Javants, who will then re-add your country to the Nearly Real World home page. Current: Below you will find a list of all current collaborators of worlds in the nearly real world, as of January 2016. * Javants * AnnaOurLittleAlice Former: Below you will find a list of all former collaborators of nations in the nearly real world, as of January 2016. Note, if you find yourself on this list, but are still active, please notify the user Javants, and this will be rectified as soon as possible. * Cprhodesact * Sir Spart Sparklbox * Tharnton345 * Ethandabomb * AC1914 * Hellerick * Super Warmonkey * Cytosan * Fizzyflapjack * Uvwxyz * MrBeard100 * Kavanagh * TheMaster001 Map: Please do not attempt to edit map on your own. List of Nations: Player Created/Controlled: 'Africa' *''None'' 'Asia' *''None'' 'Europe' * The Kingdom of Helvore ([[User:Javants|'Javants']]) * The Republic of Mästenburg ([[User:Javants|'Javants']]) - Up for adoption. * The Seafaring Confederation ([[User:AnnaOurLittleAlice|'AnnaOurLittleAlice']]) 'North America' *''None'' Oceania * The Republic of the Southern Indian Ocean Islands ([[User:AnnaOurLittleAlice|'AnnaOurLittleAlice']]) 'South America' *''None'' List of Real World Nation Changes: Below is a list of any real-world geopolitical changes which have occurred due to the creation of these countries, meaning that any changes to a political border, introduction of a new land, or other similar event should be listed here. Africa *''None'' 'Asia' *''None'' 'Europe' *Creation of new landmass between France and the United Kingdom, on which lie The Kingdom of Helvore and The Republic of Mästenburg. *Creation of series of islands off the coast of Italy, on which is located the Republic of Lecrotia. *Creation of new series of islands in the North Sea, which become part of the Seafaring Confederation. *Significant geo-political changes in Denmark, the Netherlands, and Germany due to the creation of the Seafaring Confederation. 'North America' *ABC Islands of Alaska become independent state of Sitka, and are no longer part of the United States. Oceania *Many former overseas territories of nations in the South Indian Ocean become part of the Republic of the Southern Indian Ocean Islands, including the Kerguelen Islands, Crozet Achipelago, Amsterdam Island, Saint Paul Island, McDonald Island, Heard Island, and the Prince Edward Islands. 'South America' *''None'' List of Nearly Real World Leaders: Main Article: List of Nearly Real World leaders In the link above you will find a link to a table which shows you the corresponding heads of state and the government for each nation in the Nearly Real World, with most of these having a hyper link to a more detailed page of that country's leader. If you have recently added a nation to the Nearly Real World, and find that your nation's leader is not mentioned here, feel free to put it in yourself. Note: ''As the Nearly Real World grows, so to will this table. If you have created a nation, but find it is not yet on this table, do not add it yourself, as this will be done in time.'' List of Nearly Real World National Anthems: Main Article: List of Nearly Real World national anthems In the link above you will find a link to a table which demonstrates and lists the national anthems (if there is one) for all nations in the Nearly Real World, and, in most cases, a hyper link to that page which will give you more information on that nation's national anthem. If you have recently added a nation to the Nearly Real World, and find that your national anthem has not been mentioned, feel free to add it to the table yourself. \ Note: ''As the Nearly Real World grows, so to will this table. If you have created a nation, but find it is not yet on this table, do not add it yourself, as this will be done in time.'' Nearly Real World Current Events: Main Article: Nearly Real World Current Events, 2017. Below you will find a list of all current events of the Nearly Real world for the past year, listing both their date and the event that has occurred. Please feel free to add an event that applies to your own country to this list of events, but for events that affect the entire Nearly Real World (such as disasters, tournaments, etcetera), please contact and engage with other nations of the Nearly Real World in the talk page before ''doing such. 'April' *'20th: 'The Helvoran Infrastructural and Economic Development Plan in Helvoran South Africa officilally ends, thirty-two years after its instigation. *'9th: 'The annual [[Forum de Philosophie|''Forum de Philosophie]]'' begins in Aiffeltoire, Helvore. Numerous speakers come from all over the world to discuss the prevailing philosophical and political issues of today in a week long conference. International Diplomacy: ''Main Article: Diplomacy in the Nearly Real World In the Nearly Real World, we encourage nations to engage in diplomatic relations and establish embassies with one another. Below you will find a link to pages for each international relations between nations in the Nearly Real World, along with any other pages which may help in both finding and establishing diplomatic relationships with other nations. Diplomatic Missions: * Helvoran / Lecrotian Relations * Helvoran / Seafaring Confederation Relations * Seafaring Confederation - Southern Indian Ocean Islands diplomatic relations Embassies: * Embassy of Helvore in Hamburg * Embassy of the Seafaring Confederation in Rossterre * Embassy of Helvore in Port-aux-Français * Embassy of Southern Indian Ocean Islands in Rossterre * Embassy of the Seafaring Confederation in Port-aux-Français * Embassy of the Southern Indian Ocean Islands in Hamburg See Also *Rules of the Nearly Real World *List of Nearly Real World leaders *List of Nearly Real World national anthems *Nearly Real World Travel Guides *Nearly Real World Current Events, 2016 *Nearly Real World Happenings *Altverse * Category:Worlds